


Mistletoe Kiss

by popkin16



Series: Tropes Series [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Canon - TV, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught under a mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/gifts).



> Part 1 of my tropes series, where I write one fic for popular tropes like huddling for warmth, sharing a bed, and pretending to be married.

Holidays were a big deal in Atlantis. This was no surprise, considering the stress and constant threat from the Wraith and anything else the Pegasus Galaxy cares to throw at them. Any excuse was a good excuse for a party and the people of Atlantis took advantage of any opportunity.

Unfortunately, holidays meant decorations, and enthusiasm for these celebrations were such that one could say they go _too far_ with the decorations (which Rodney did say, often and with much volume). This included the mistletoe hanging in the doorway to Rodney’s lab, and it explained the whistling and catcalling from his holiday spirited so-called scientists.

“Don’t you people have anything better to do than take part in juvenile holiday traditions?” Rodney snapped, face flushing in what he was sure was an unflattering shade of red. He couldn’t seem to meet Sheppard’s eyes, was unsure where to look and what to do. Just kiss him to get it over with? Would Sheppard mind? Maybe they should just laugh it off.

Rodney sneaked a glance at Sheppard, who looked thoughtful and stupidly handsome and festive with the pointed ears and lumpy, Athosian made Santa hat gifted to him by Torren. Sheppard made no move to walk away, didn’t appear to be laughing the situation off, and rather than standing around waiting for the situation to take care of itself, Rodney gathered his courage and darted in for a kiss.

He hadn’t expected Sheppard to turn into it, was startled by the brush of soft, warm lips against his own. Rodney inhaled, smelled John’s aftershave, and had to steady himself with a hand to John’s shoulder.

“It doesn’t count if it’s on the cheek,” John murmured. He cupped the back of Rodney’s neck, rubbed his thumb against the back of Rodney’s neck, right at the hairline.

“Says _you_ ,” Rodney shot back, blinking rapidly.

“You complaining?” John asked, and Rodney was leaning in before John had even finished his question.

“No,” Rodney muttered, kissing the right corner of John’s mouth, then the left, watching as those lips curled up. “No.”

“Good,” John said, and brushed his nose against Rodney’s. “No more talking.”

“Mmm,” Rodney agreed.

Both were too busy to notice when the mistletoe fell to the floor.


End file.
